


Late Night

by kamiswheyy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Marichat May, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamiswheyy/pseuds/kamiswheyy
Summary: Marinette wakes up to the repetitive ringing on her phone. It was Chat Noir. It's late at night but the blue haired girl knows that he needs something.Perhaps someone to talk to.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 94





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> short marichat fluff one shot! please enjoy! hehe

Marinette Dupain-Cheng wakes up to the repetitive ringing coming from her phone. She wondered if it was morning already. She looks at the window, the moon was still out. Who could be calling at this hour? She sits up, reaches for her phone, and rubs her eyes to clear her vision.

She looks at the caller ID;

Chat Noir

She responds, places her phone on her left ear and sleepily answers, "Chaton? Why are you calling?" she manages to say before letting out a tired yawn. She hears the superhero let out a sad "Oh," on the other line.

"I woke you up, didn't I? I'm sorry, princess, I'll hang up—"

"No, don't, I know you need something, kitty. Tell me, is something wrong?" She reassures him, her voice sounding calmer and softer. She feels him smile, she smiles. He speaks, "I want to see you. Can I?" She lets out a soft giggle, she thought she didn't have to answer him but she did nonetheless, "Of course you can, minou."

She hears a knock on her window, she turns her head and sees the black cat, an embarrassed grin on his face, holding onto his communicator. She giggles softly and proceeds to open the window, taking her blanket with her and letting herself out. She covered herself with her blanket, the wind was chilly, but the blond boy, sitting on the railing and looking out, seemed unfazed by the cold. She walks towards him, holding onto her blanket tight, and looks at the boy. His eyes seemed sad to her, though, it wasn't the kind of sad that she usually sees. Chat Noir usually comes to her whenever he had "Ladybug problems", which is quite ironic to her. His eyes radiated a different feeling of sad tonight. 

Perhaps loneliness? 

"Sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night, princess." He starts, without looking at the lady beside him. She gives him a soft punch, to which he chuckles softly at, "Don't say sorry, Chaton. Are you out on your 'nightly patrol'?" she air-quotes to emphasize the words.

He nods. She frowns at the lack of response. He seemed different tonight, but she doesn't mind. She scooches a little bit closer to the boy, placing her arms on the railings.

"I guess I just wanted some company..." He says. Marinette looks at him, examining the expression present on his face. He didn't seem to be lying, she knows how he acts when he lies.

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

He shakes his head. Marinette understands. She didn't want to push him. She wants Chat to talk about his problems on his own accord. She doesn't want him to feel forced. She just wants him to feel comfortable.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you here... I expected you to get mad at me for waking you up so late at night." He breaks the silence, this time, properly facing the blue-eyed girl. When she smiles at him, he feels heat rush to his cheeks and his heart pump blood faster than before, perhaps he's nervous?

"Hm, yes, I'm tired. Yes, I'm kind of grumpy,"—he frowns—"but I'd never, never, get mad at you, Chaton. Besides, I enjoy our late night talks, right, night buddy?" His eyes dilate in shock. She still remembers the overture he gave her, although, he didn't really like the name and wanted to change it.

"You remember 'Night Buddies'?"

"Of course I do, I think it's cute." 

He chuckles at the description, to which Marinette pouts at. He ruffles her undone hair and she pushes his hand away, fixing her hair afterwards. He smiles at the shorter girl, wondering how a wonderful human being like her became one of the people who calls him friend.

"Thanks for your time, princess. It's getting late, you should get some sleep." He says, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek softly. She places her hand over his, smiling then yawning softly, to which he chuckles at. He places a gentle kiss on her right cheek before saying, "Good night, Mari. Dream a little dream of me."

He looks at her one more time, then uses his baton to jump to another nearby roof. She watches her retreating figure, placing a hand over the cheek he kissed. She smiles, knowing she made the cat feel a little bit better.


End file.
